


Polis

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2020 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week 2020, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Neighbors, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Lexa has taken a leap of faith and moved to the busy city of Polis. Quickly she falls in love with her neighbor, who just happens to be a stranger.#ClexaWeek2020
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: ClexaWeek2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651840
Comments: 54
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564292) by Trauma Queen. 



> When I was younger and dumber I stole this story, changed the names, and uploaded it, pretending I wrote it. Nobody ever noticed, and it never became a big deal, and to be honest I forgot about it for a long time. Looking back now, I realize how harmful stealing content is, and instead of doing such a thing, I’ve decided to properly rewrite this story, heavily inspired by the original story that I enjoyed so much. Please go and check out the original story and leave some love. I know there is no making up for stealing art in any way shape or form, but I hope this will help a little bit. Thank you all.  
> ALSO, I know it isn't roommates, but hopefully, this is close enough!

Lexa shivers before zipping up her light jacket, attempting to keep the heat in. She hadn’t prepared for the cold chill that settled across Polis in the early hours of the morning. 

The summer sun lazily pokes out from behind a few clouds, shining directly onto her new balcony. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and heads out, looking up and taking a deep breath of the outside air, allowing herself to enjoy the warmth the sun provides. 

Looking down from the balcony, she takes in the quiet scene. This part of the city was known to be a party place, but it must be too early for such things, the inhabitants still sleeping off the night before. Across from her balcony is another apartment building, many with their own small balconies, below there seem to be shops in every building. Small spaces between each, only big enough for a person, no doubt creating a network of alleyways to be discovered.

Another shiver runs through her but she ignores it, opting to rub her hands together as she leans against the railing, scanning the streets below her as she ignores the sounds of Anya moving throughout her new apartment, no doubt looking for any possible problems.

Looking across to the building facing hers, she notices that blinds and curtains cover most windows. Lexa thinks of the people inside them, perhaps they are taking a break before they party all night long again. Maybe some are gone, day jobs causing them to wake with the morning sun. Both scenarios are what brought Lexa to Polis, wanting better job opportunities and to make memories she’ll someday look back on and wonder how stupid she was. 

Polis seemed like a good place to start, Anya having many stories to tell after she spent four years in the city for college. Lexa yerns for such stories of her own, running from the police after spray painting ‘Gayz Rule’ on the side of the anti-gay church in town, the crazy drinks she made, the homeless guy that is always giving his money to random children who run through the streets, and so many more. 

The idea of Polis was a crazy story in itself. After getting the eviction notice Lexa had three days to leave her apartment. Instead of asking to move in with her best friend, she made a rash decision.

"I am going to move to Polis in three days."

Surprisingly, it happened. This apartment had been posted just hours before she made the decision, and things just worked out perfectly. The only downside was being alone in the big city and having to say goodbye to Anya. 

Lexa gets lost in her thoughts as she looks across the gap, taking in the curtains and blinds hiding the many strangers that live less than a thousand feet from her. Each curtain is different, some plain white, some blue. Some have designs on them, flowers being the most common. 

So caught up in studying the scene before her, she doesn’t even realize she’s now looking into an open window. The small part she can see is of a living room, a chair sits in the corner, an array of different colors as if spray painted. It sits on a rug that is visibly soft, a pale blue color. To the side is a record player on top of what looks to be a repurposed dresser, a record sitting next to the player. 

Continuing her exploring with her eyes, she looks to the balcony connected to the apartment with the open window, directly across from her own.

Green eyes meet blue. 

It’s the type of blue that is clear and makes no apologies for being itself. Clear as the sky on a sunny day, yet bright as the sun itself. Completely immersed in the stranger standing before her, green eyes trail down, taking stalk of the blue-eyed person. 

Blonde hair is short, just barely touching her shoulders, the small amount of curl making it frame her face perfectly. Her shirt is too big for her, hanging off one shoulder, but not in the fashionable way, instead in the ‘this shirt is too big for me, but I don’t give a fuck’ way. From this angle, it appears she is wearing nothing except the shirt, but Lexa decides she must have one shorts under it, or at the very least panties, because who would go outside without bottoms on?

Lexa forgot how to breathe as she takes in the beauty of the girl across from her. After a few moments, she becomes aware she’s staring. Probably like she used to stare at Costia when she first came back from band camp, during which puberty hit her like a trunk, taking her A cups breasts to a full C, wowing Lexa’s small world. 

The memory causes her lips to twitch, pulling her lips into a small smirk as she finally lifts a hand in greeting, surprised when the girl across from her does the same. 

“Well,” Anya’s voice startles Lexa out of the moment, spinning on her heel to face her. 

Anya stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb. The light from the sun causes her dark brown eyes to shine an amber color, her long hair pulled back in a simple braid, trailing down the center of her back.

“This is nice. Wish mine back in the day was this nice,” she says simply, not one to talk more than needed. 

Lexa grins, pride filling her chest at the thought of making Anya jealous. She surges forward, wrapping the older woman in a hug. Anya is only stiff for a moment before allowing herself to enjoy the warmth the younger woman provides, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Lexa whispers into her neck before pulling away.

“You’ll do fine, kid,” Anya states, a hand ruffling the thick mane of Lexa’s hair. 

“Stay for lunch?” Lexa asks, pretending like she isn’t begging for just a little bit more time with the blonde. 

Anya smirks as if she knows Lexa wants to beg before she turns on her heel, heading to the door to go find some lunch for them.

Lexa glances back, hoping to see the blonde stranger. Sadly, the balcony is empty, but the window is still open, giving Lexa hope of seeing the girl another time. 

She goes inside.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Lexa finally allowed Anya to leave, it was well past two in the afternoon. She continued to unpack, scared to stop moving for a moment, fear of being homesick and feeling alone keeping her moving. 

She took great pride in the record player that she had instead of a TV, the device being picked up by Anya at a thrift shop when they were younger. The blonde had grown tired of the thing after CDs came out, gifting it to her younger friend, but Lexa still loves the thing. 

After all, there is a reason they still make vinyl records, she reasons. The sound of the needle scratching the record when the song is over provides a sense of comfort nothing else can touch. 

The sunsets in the distance as Lexa eats her bowl of mac and cheese, made with real cheese and elbow noodles instead of the store-bought kind, of course. She turns on her hotspot and connects her laptop, logging in to her Hulu and watching a few episodes of her favorite show. 

She forgets to look outside to see the crazy nightlife that brought her to this area, instead she falls asleep on the couch with the laptop on her chest, and her belly full.

* * *

Checking the weather first thing in the morning, Lexa decided on her old high school jersey and a pair of track pants. She easily pulls her hair back into a braid, keeping it from getting in her face as she spends the day unpacking and decorating. Deciding on what candles to set out and which to keep for another time, and which clothes deserve to be hung up instead of thrown in her dresser. 

The scratch of a record player brings her into the moment, freezing for a moment, asking herself if the apartment is haunted as her favorite song starts playing. She shakes her head at the crazy thought as she realizes the music is creeping in from her open window. 

Thoughts of the beautiful blonde stranger fill her mind as she walks to the window to investigate further. The cool wind hits her face as she sticks her head out, finding her neighbor sitting on the ledge of her window reading a, by the size of it, textbook. Her head bobs along to the beat of the song. 

Lexa watches the blonde, getting lost as the music continues. Soon enough, the stretch of the record sounds, telling them the song has run its course. When it ends, blue eyes connect with green.

She doesn’t seem offended by the fact Lexa’s been watching, in fact, Lexa swears she can see a twinkle in blue eyes. Lexa smirks as an idea hits her, holding up a single finger to the stranger before disappearing into her living room.

It only takes her a moment to find her copy of the song, easily placing it in her record player and allowing the music to fill the room. Lexa climbs out her window, grinning as she watches the blonde’s face light up in excitement, her lips look soft and kissable. The urge to shout ‘I love you’ causes her grin to turn into a smile at the absurdity of such an idea. 

Neither makes another move as the music ends, replaced with the scratch of the record before complete silence. Lexa watches for another moment before the blonde stands, offering a small wave of parting before heading inside her apartment, closing the light blue curtains behind her. 

Lexa stared after her, surly she is in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa spends the next day job hunting. Surprising herself, she finds the perfect small gym just a few blocks away in need of an experienced trainer. Next door there is an all-natural soy candle shop, so Lexa treats herself to two.

The job is really needed. Lexa being, not the only child of the late, but well-known actress Kelsi Woods, whose estate she inherited after she aged out of the system, but also her own published books bringing in a decent amount that she donates to St. Jude. A job is really just an excuse to stay in shape and to meet lots of people of all different types. Knowing the people you’re writing about makes it easier to understand their character’s motives, and overall makes a better story.

She grins as she takes in the small local market, stopping to pick up from fresh vegetables and a bottle of white wine, making it home in time for dinner.

Lighting a few candles, she eats her salad by candlelight by herself. Such a scene might make other’s feel lonely, but not Lexa. She’s used to long hours alone, usually spend writing her stories. Being a kid of the system, even when passed house to house, almost all were willing to let her have a notebook and let her write her wildest dreams. 

She learned to love the people she created, as they loved her back, unlike real people. Besides Anya, of course, but tonight she feels free. Her thoughts turn to the pretty girl next door and the exciting nightlife that might be going on in the streets below. 

Putting on her favorite record, a long collection of slow music meant for dancing, she pulls her hair back into a braid, not wanting the wild curls to mess with the mood. She puts on red lipstick and a squirt of Chanel perfume and slips into her favorite dress. The sparkles catch any and all light, Anya once joking it made her look like a disco ball, but she loves it anyway. 

She walks onto her small balcony, swaying to the gentle music as she watches the streets below come to life. She’s unsure if it’s the wine, or simply the feeling of being so carefree that makes her feel so drunk on life and in the moment. 

Looking down she watches the strangers carry on with their lives. Perhaps they were heading out to spend time with their loved one, maybe they’ve just lost them. If any of them were already drunk if any were being dragged along against their wishes. What plans they had in the morning, or if they had no plans other than tonight. She wonders if any of them are in love with a pretty girl next door.

Lexa grins when the blonde appears as if she knew Lexa was waiting for her. Her golden hair is a mysterious silver under the moonlight, barely touching her shoulders, this time covered by a jacket. Blue eyes meet green before she looks down, taking in the street below Lexa had been focused on before. 

Lexa grins, taking out her notepad and writing down her question, having planned to finally ask the girl the most important question.

_ What’s your name? _

She feels like a child again as she folds the paper into an airplane before sending it flying to the girl. Thankfully, it lands in her waiting hands. Lexa smirks as the blonde hastily opens it as if it’ll fly away again if she doesn’t read it quick enough. 

Lexa watches as she rushes into her own apartments, returning only a minute later with her own notepad and a paper airplane. Her throw is a little off, Lexa noticing she’s left-handed as the plane comes to a stop next to her bottle of wine. She takes a deep breath before reading the note.

_ Clarke Griffin _

Clarke is an odd name for a girl, but it suits the blonde perfectly Lexa thinks, glancing at the blonde as she writes out her own name and sends it back.

_ Alexandria (Lexa) Woods _

They traded plans for a while, both enjoying the slow pace. Sometimes a plane wouldn’t make it across the gap, falling to the streets below. Lexa considers rushing down to find them all, to keep them as proof that they are slowly falling in love over notes, from opposite apartments.

The blonde is the same age as her and is an artist. She enjoys classical music and dislikes pants. She’s got moles all over her body, a birthmark on her butt, and she thinks Lexa’s hot. 

Lexa smirks, enjoying the flirting as the time goes on, the record coming to the last song. 

_ Dance with me, Clarke Griffin _

And she did. 

Lexa spun in circles, uncaring how she looked as she let the air caress her skin and she smiled at the fact Clarke was doing the same.

They danced until the song ended and the record scratched, and then some. Slowly, their dance came to an end as the bustle below them became the only noise and they stared at each other.

Blue and green meet calmly, no sense of awkwardness in their gazes. Neither looks away as they search for answers to unasked questions in the eyes of each other. Clarke’s hair is messy and her cheeks are a beautiful pink, her lashes are dark as she sends over an airplane.

_ Goodnight, Alexandria _

By the time Lexa looked back, Clarke was already gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was exactly seven o’four when Lexa woke up. She found Clarke already on her balcony, looking beautiful in a grey oversized shirt that was too big for her. Lexa sends over a plane asking her to share breakfast. 

Clarke agreed, heading inside her own apartment while Lexa made herself a bowl of oatmeal, complete with slices of strawberries she had gotten the day before. She watches in amusement as Clarke returned with what looked like a bowl of sugary cereal, pulling her feet up in the chair so she’s hunched over the bowl sitting criss-cross-applesauce. She wears two different socks, one a long plain socks white with grey on the bottom, the other a short neon tye-dye of yellow and green. 

When they finish eating, Clarke sends over a plane. It hits the railing of Lexa’s balcony and falls to the street below. She mimes crying but doesn’t make a move to write another, offering a parting wave and heading inside her apartment.

Lexa is moving before she’s realized she’s made a decision, throwing on her coat and rushing to the bottom floor. She finds the plane easily, only stepped on once. Grabbing it, she heads back to her apartment before reading it. 

_ You look beautiful when you dance. _

Lexa looks back to the apartment across from her but doesn’t find the blonde waiting for her. She groans, wondering if she should’ve just left the plane alone before getting dressed for her own job.

Clarke still isn’t there when she comes home from work. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa enjoys her day off by working on her latest book. It followed a young girl who became the leader of her clan after winning a bloody match where she had to murder her siblings, or be murdered herself. Since the start, the girl has grown up, taken lovers and lost them, and has united the twelve clans of their world. Her story seems like it’s almost over, but Lexa just has a feeling something is going to change. 

After all, the first books were bestsellers, getting her invited to many parties all over the globe, all of which she turned down. She doesn’t write for fame, she only does it because the story needs to be told. It feels like it’s a huge secret inside her that just has to get out. 

She wasn’t able to write much, instead, spending most of her time jumping between different social media. As the sun sets she gets dressed up, slipping into her favorite dress yet again and grabbing what’s left of the bottle of wine. 

On the floor of the balcony is a paper plane, a small rose taped to it. Smiling, she smells the rose before reading the paper.

_ Lexa Woods, I hope you’ll consider sharing your time with me, and perhaps dancing with me again. _

When Lexa looks up, Clarke is already standing there with a huge smile. She’s in her own dress, a tight red number than leaves very little to the imagination. She smirks, sending her own plane back.

_ I would love to dance with you, Miss Griffin. _

Lexa watches as Clarke disappears into her apartment for a moment before music fills the air. They catch each other’s eyes as they sway to the beat, stopping to write notes to each other. 

_ You are a strange beautiful creature, Miss Woods. I quite like your hair. _

_ I would like to kiss your pink lips, Miss Griffin. I also like your hair. _

After than confession they stopped sending notes, instead just enjoying each other. Lexa falling in love with the small mole she can make out above Clarke’s lips. The scratch of the record ending ends their night, Clarke leaving with a wave goodnight. 

Lexa stood there, dreaming about how those lips would feel for a long time, before giving up and going to bed herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Lexa watched all day, Clarke never showed the next day. Her window was open, allowing Lexa to see into her living room. Nothing had changed from the days before, only the textbook Clarke had been reading days before sat in the spray-painted chair. 

Lexa was upset when she was sent home by her boss, Indra. Indra told her to go clear her mind, which had only been full of thoughts of Clarke. 

When she got home, she let her hair down. The wild curls were happy to be free as she put on a record and checked to see if the blonde was home. There was still no sign of the blonde, but an airplane crunched under her feet.

_ I’d like to kiss you too, Alexandria Woods _

Lexa was surprised out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Confused as to who it could be. Surly Anya wasn’t already back for a surprise visit, it had only been a week. Or maybe it was a stranger knocking on the wrong door and they would laugh over the mistake and become best friends.

Opening the door, her breath caught as the saw something better than she expected.

Her roots are brown, but it fades to blonde. She’s got a dimple on her chin, a mole above her lips, one eyebrow, and one on each cheek, although one is fainter than the other. Her lips are pink and soft, and she’s the same height as Lexa.

And her eyes were wide and  _ blue. _

“Alexandria Woods,” she says.

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Lexa replies.

Clarke takes a step into Lexa’s apartment as Lexa’s hands wrap around the blonde. Her hands tangle in wild curls as their lips meet.

Lexa decides as she licks the soft lips that she is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short and cute story! If you enjoyed it, go ahead and check out the linked story up above! I know it's quite different from my normal type of story, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.


End file.
